


Unneeded Protector

by Thirteenie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Community: drabble_weekly, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen, Obsessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Present Tense, Prompt Fill, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirteenie/pseuds/Thirteenie
Summary: Shaina is convinced that one day Seiya will need her protection.(Prompt: Hungry.)





	Unneeded Protector

To Shaina, it doesn't matter that Seiya's just announced his engagement to Athena. Despite being under the protection of none other than their goddess, one day he may need Shaina's protection too. That's why she trains hard, five hours a day, five days a week. She'll be there for him, stronger than ever, should he ever need her help.

* * *

 

Seiya married Athena two weeks ago. But to Shaina, that doesn't matter. And she doesn't care that it's been three years since the Sanctuary defeated Hades, entering what's been proving a lasting peaceful era. Shaina is sure one day a new enemy will rise. That's why now she trains six hours a day, six days a week. One day, Seiya may need her protection. She won't fail him.

* * *

 

With the birth of his first daughter with Athena, Seiya has retired from his duties as a Saint. Now more than ever Shaina must be strong for him. What if an enemy attacks him and his baby by surprise? It doesn't matter that it's been six years since the end of the Holy War. One day, a new war will begin. That's why Shaina trains seven hours a day, seven days a week.


End file.
